miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Adventures/Issue 4
" " is the fourth issue of the ''Miraculous Adventures'' comic series by Action Lab Comics. The issue was physically released on December 20, 2017, and was released digitally on January 3, 2018.https://leagueofcomicgeeks.com/comic/6461858/miraculous-adventures-of-ladybug-cat-noir-4 Synopsis The Trash Krakken Part 3 The final chapter of Ladybug and Cat Noir's New York adventure! Can the superheroes of Paris survive New York City and the Trash Krakken that wants to tear it apart? Plot The story continues directly after the last issue, with Ladybug, Cat Noir, Sparrow and Knightowl ready to face off with the Trash Krakken while the other heroes are preparing to attack the monster from above. Ladybug and Cat Noir state that they need a better plan, and notice a toy stuck in the monster's body, with Cat Noir asking if Hawk Moth has a cousin in the United States. Realizing that the monster could potentially be similar to an Akumatized villain, Ladybug and Cat Noir begin formulating a plan to retrieve the toy and thereby stop the Trash Krakken. Knightowl sternly rejects Ladybug and Cat Noir's plan as they don't have a secure chance, although Ladybug defiantly points out that their plan does not involve destroying half the state of New York. Sparrow backs Ladybug up, telling Knightowl that his plan is quite dangerous and he is being somewhat stubborn. Ladybug begs Knightowl to help, with the other teenage heroes joining in. He reluctantly gives them ten minutes to see if their plan will work before the other heroes attack and helps to formulate a coordinated attack by the four of them where three of them attack directly and the last attacks from behind to recover the plushie, each of them changing sides constantly in case of accidents. The heroes start attacking the monster through physical strikes in order to get at the toy it defends, but the plan fails and Sparrow is sucked into the Trash Krakken as a result. While Ladybug and Cat Noir mourn the loss of Sparrow, Knightowl calms them down and calls the other heroes to begin their aerial attack on the monster. Ladybug then uses Lucky Charm, receiving a ball of chewing gum, and explains how her power works to Knightowl as she brings him the gum to see. Knightowl explains that the gum is the same brand as one that was banned in the 1950's for being too sticky. Ladybug realizes that the gum is perfect and that Knightowl needs to start chewing it, as the gum is too big to fit in her own mouth. Knightowl argues, stating that he will have to remove his mask and reveal his secret identity to do so, but Ladybug convinces him since they do not have much time left. Complying, Knightowl removes his mask, revealing that, to the surprise of both Ladybug and Cat Noir, "he" is actually a beautiful grown woman. Knightowl begins chewing the gum, while Cat Noir begins purring and flirts with her, with Ladybug prompting him to cut it out. Once the gum is chewed, Ladybug sticks it to her yo-yo and Knightowl contacts Majestia to get her to call off the attack, which she does. Ladybug throws the sticky yo-yo onto the toy, latching onto it, after which Knightowl yanks it out with her boomerang, and Cat Noir destroys it with Cataclysm. Once she has the animal, Ladybug notices a black substance covering it. Without the toy, Trash Krakken begins falling apart, freeing all the superheroes trapped inside of it and leaving only a man crying out for his daughter's toy Mr. Squid. After Ladybug cleans Mr. Squid with her yo-yo and she asks Kenya's father what happened, he explains that after he dropped Kenya off, he went into the sewers to find Mr. Squid, but when he did the toy was covered in a mysterious black sludge which moved itself, and the next thing he knew he turned into the Trash Krakken. Later, Ladybug uses Miraculous Ladybug to return everything to normal and reunite Kenya with her father. Seeing Ladybug's power, Knightowl agrees with her allies in saying Ladybug is nothing short of miraculous. They all tease Cat Noir and Ladybug for their budding romance, which Ladybug quickly brushes off. The American heroes thank the pair for their help, with Ladybug saying it was a team effort. Before Doorman opens a portal back to Paris and the heroes part ways as friends, Ladybug gives Victory a part of the substance which created the monster, in order to allow scientists to analyze it to determine its origins and properties. Victory and Majestia agree to this, saying they would inform the departing duo of the results. Once back in Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir agree that despite the danger, they had fun with their adventures in New York. Their chat is cut short when their transformations are about to revert, so they leave, running in opposite directions from each other and saying they'll see each other again soon. Characters Major characters * Ladybug * Cat Noir * Knightowl * Kenya's father/Trash Krakken Minor characters * Sparrow * Victory * Majestia * Kenya * Doorman * Uncanny Valley * Superheroes (background) * Hawk Moth (mentioned) * New York civilians Trivia * As seen on Cover B, Adrien's perfume ad that has appeared in the television series makes a cameo as an ad on the top of a taxi. Gallery Covers= Miraculous Adventures Issue 4 Cover A.jpg|Cover A (unpublished version) Miraculous Adventures Issue 4 Cover A final version.jpg|Cover A (published version) Miraculous Adventures Issue 4 Cover A textless final version.jpg|Cover A (textless published version) Miraculous Adventures Issue 4 Cover B.jpg|Cover B |-|Previews= Issue 4 Preview 1.jpg|Issue 4 Preview 1 Issue 4 Preview 2.jpg|Issue 4 Preview 2 Issue 4 Preview 3.jpg|Issue 4 Preview 3 Issue 4 Preview 4.jpg|Issue 4 Preview 4 Issue 4 Preview 5.jpg|Issue 4 Preview 5 Issue 4 Preview 6.jpg|Issue 4 Preview 6 es:Miraculous Adventures N. 4 fr:Miraculous Adventures Issue 4 Category:Comics Category:Miraculous Adventures issues